theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Crab Partys
Crab Partys are events that are held in April or May each year. They celebrate Crabs, and almost every room each time is decorated. There has been 9 so far. List *Crab Party 2011 (April 2011) *Crab Party 2012 (April 8th-14th) *Crab Party 2013 (April 11th-25th) *Crab Party 2014 (May 8th- 22nd) *Crab Party 2015 (April 16th-30th) *Crab Party 2016 (April 12th - May 3rd) *Crab Party 2017 (April 11th - May 2nd) *Crab Party 2018 (April 10th - May 8th) *Crab Party 2019 (May 7th - 28th) Trivia *Before the Crab Party 2018, The longest Crab Party was the Crab Party 2016, which lasted for 3 weeks. **The Crab Party 2018 was extended on April 13th, 2018, making it a total of 4 weeks long. *Unlike other Crab parties, the Crab Party 2014 and Crab Party 2019 took place in May instead of April. *The Crab Party 2015 held the record until the Halloween Party 2016 for decorating the most rooms. The previous record holder was the Halloween Party 2014. Gallery Crab party 2011 logo.png|Crab party 2011 logo Crab logo 2.png|Crab party 2012 logo Crab logo.png|Crab party 2013 logo crab party 2014 logo 2.png|Crab Party 2014 logo Crab logo 4.png|Crab Party 2015 logo Crab Logo.png|Crab Party 2016 logo Crab Logo 2.png|Crab Party 2017 logo Crab Logo 2018.png|Crab Party 2018 logo Crab Logo 2019.png|Crab Party 2019 logo Party Pictures Crab Party 2011 Cityline Crab Party.JPG|Shopping Center old town crab.png|Town Crab Party 2012 arcade crab partys.JPG|Arcade the beach crab partys.JPG|Beach book storage crab partys.JPG|Book Store under coral path crab partys.JPG|Coral Path dance club crab partys.JPG|Dance Club public square crab partys.JPG|Downtown ninja crab partys.JPG|Element Dojo game show centers.JPG|Game Show Center lighthouse crab partys.JPG|Lighthouse Ogle lake crab partys.JPG|Ogle Dock Roof crab partys.JPG|Pet Shop Patio pet shop crab partys.JPG|Pet Shop music crab.JPG|Music Store diner crab partys.JPG|Restaurant cityline crab partys.JPG|Shopping Center the lake crab partys.JPG|Shore town alley crab partys.JPG|Plaza town crab partys.JPG|Town tour center crab partys.JPG|Tour Center karate wind crab partys.JPG|Wind Dojo Crab Party 2013 arcade crab.png|Arcade the beach crab.png|Beach Book storage crab partys.JPG|Book Store crab care.png|Care Center chocolate factory crab.png|Chocolate Factory coral path crab.png|Coin Cave crab lounge crab.png|Crab Lounge crab stickers shop crab.png|Crab Sticker Shop dance club crab.png|Dance Club public square crab.png|Downtown Ninja crab partys.JPG|Element Dojo indoor pool crab.png|Indoor Pool karate center crab.png|Karate Dojo lighthouse crab.png|Lighthouse music store crab.png|Music Store ogle lake crab.png|Ogle Dock music acts crab.png|Performance Center Roof crab partys.JPG|Pet Shop Patio pet shop crab.png|Pet Shop town alley crab.png|Plaza Rainbow center.png|Rainbow Center Diner crab partys.JPG|Restaurant shopping center crab.png|Shopping Center the shore crab.png|Shore Tour center crab partys.JPG|Tour Center town crab4.png|Town Crab Party 2014 Arcade Crab.png|Arcade The Beach Crab.png|Beach Book storage crab partys.JPG|Book Store Care Center Crab.png|Care Center Pool superhero.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Crab.png|Cinema Coral Cave Crab.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Crab.png|Crab Lounge Dance club crab.png|Dance Club Lounge Crab.png|DJ Lounge Public Square Crab.png|Downtown Element Dojo Crab.png|Element Dojo Indoor Pool Crab.png|Indoor Pool Karate center crab.png|Karate Dojo Lighthouse Cliff Crab 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse crab.png|Lighthouse Music store crab.png|Music Store Ogle Lake Crab.png|Ogle Dock Music acts crab.png|Performance Center Roof Crab.png|Pet Shop Patio Diner crab partys.JPG|Restaurant Shopping Center Crab.png|Shopping Center The Shore Crab.png|Shore Tour center crab partys.JPG|Tour Center Town Crab.png|Town Karate wind crab partys.JPG|Wind Dojo Crab Party 2015 Town Crab 2.png|Town Performance Center Crab.png|Performance Center Arcade Crab 2.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Crab.png|Crab Lounge Coral Cave Crab.png|Coin Cave Restaurant Crab.png|Restaurant Park Crab.png|Park Nature Center Crab.png|Nature Center Shore Crab.png|Shore Patuna INC Crab.png|Patuna INC Dance Club Crab.png|Dance Club Basement Crab.png|Supply Room Beach Crab.png|Beach Music store crab.png|Music Store Town Alley Crab.png|Town Alley Book Store Crab.png|Book Store Fashion Show crab.png|Fashion Show Playground Crab.png|Playground Iceberg Crab.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Crab 1.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab.png|Lighthouse Beacon Crab.png|Beacon Shopping Center Crab 2.png|Shopping Center Pet Shop Crab.png|Pet Shop Pet Shop Rooftop Crab.png|Pet Shop Rooftop Clothes Shop Crab.png|Clothes Shop Soccer Stadium Crab 2.png|Soccer Stadium Public Square Crab 3.png|Public Square Care Center Crab 2.png|Care Center Karate Dojo Crab.png|Karate Dojo Element Dojo Crab 2.png|Element Dojo Wind Dojo Crab.png|Wind Dojo Fire Dojo Crab.png|Fire Dojo Mineral Dojo Crab.png|Mineral Dojo Ogle Lake Crab 2.png|Ogle Lake Indoor Pool Crab.png|Indoor Pool Lounge Crab.png|Lounge Pool superhero.png|Chocolate Factory Industrial Crab.png|Industrial Cloud Factory Crab.png|Cloud Factory Crab Party 2016 Town Crab.PNG|Town Performance Center Crab 2.png|Performance Center Arcade Crab 3.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Crab 2.png|Crab Lounge Coin Cave Crab.png|Coin Cave Restaurant Crab 2.png|Restaurant Park Crab 2.png|Park Shore Crab 2.png|Shore Dance Club Crab 2.png|Dance Club Beach Crab 2.png|Beach Music Store Crab.png|Music Store Shopping Center Crab 1.png|Shopping Center Clothes Shop Crab 2.png|Clothes Shop Downtown Crab.PNG|Downtown Care Center Crab 3.png|Care Center Cinema Crab 2.png|Cinema Wind Dojo Crab 2.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Dock Crab.PNG|Ogle Dock Indoor Pool Crab 2.png|Indoor Pool DJ Lounge Crab.png|DJ Lounge Chocolate Factory Crab.png|Chocolate Factory Industrial Crab 2.png|Industrial Skatepark Crab.png|Skatepark Plaza Crab.png|Plaza Book Store Crab 2.png|Book Store Stadium Crab.png|Stadium Lighthouse Cliff Crab 3.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 2.png|Lighthouse Beacon Crab 2.png|Beacon Iceberg Crab 2.png|Iceberg Crab Party 2017 Arcade Crab 1.png|Arcade Beach Crab 1.png|Beach Beacon Crab 1.png|Beacon Book Store Crab 1.png|Book Store Care Center Crab 3.png|Care Center Cinema Crab 2.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab 2.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Crab.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Crab 2.png|Crab Lounge Dance Club Crab 2.png|Dance Club DJ Lounge Crab 1.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Crab 1.PNG|Downtown Iceberg Crab 1.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab 2.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab 1.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Crab 4.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 1.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab 1.PNG|Ogle Dock Park Crab 1.png|Park Performance Center Crab 2.png|Performance Center Restaurant Crab 2.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Crab 4.png|Shopping Center Shore Crab 1.png|Shore Skatepark Crab 1.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab 1.png|Stadium Town Crab 1.PNG|Town Wind Dojo Crab 1.png|Wind Dojo Crab Party 2018 Arcade Crab 4.png|Arcade Beach Crab 4.png|Beach Beacon Crab 4.png|Beacon Book Store Crab 4.png|Book Store Cafe Crab.png|Cafe Care Center Crab 4.png|Care Center Chocolate Factory Crab 4.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Crab 4.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab 4.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Crab 4.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Crab 4.png|Crab Lounge Dance Club Crab 4.png|Dance Club District Crab.png|District DJ Lounge Crab 4.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Crab.png|Downtown Iceberg Crab 4.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab 4.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab 4.png|Industrial Karate Dojo Crab 1.png|Karate Dojo Lighthouse Cliff Crab 5.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 4.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab 4.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab 4.PNG|Ogle Dock Park Crab 4.png|Park Performance Center Crab 4.png|Performance Center Plaza Crab 1.png|Plaza Restaurant Crab 4.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Crab 5.png|Shopping Center Shore Crab 4.png|Shore Skatepark Crab 4.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab 2.png|Stadium Town Crab 4.PNG|Town Wind Dojo Crab 4.png|Wind Dojo Crab Party 2019 Arcade Crab 2019.png|Arcade Beach Crab 2019.png|Beach Beacon Crab 2019.png|Beacon Book Store Crab 2019.png|Book Store Cafe Crab 2019.png|Cafe Care Center Crab 2019.png|Care Center Chocolate Factory Crab 2019.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Crab 2019.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab 2019.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Crab.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Crab 2019.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Crab 2019.png|Crab Lounge Dance Club Crab 2019.png|Dance Club District Crab 2019.png|District DJ Lounge Crab 2019.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Crab.png|Dojo Downtown Crab 2019.png|Downtown Iceberg Crab 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab 2019.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab 2019.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Crab 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 2019.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab 2019.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab.png|Ogle Dock Park Crab 2019.png|Park Performance Center Crab 2019.png|Performance Center Pet Shop Crab 2019.png|Pet Shop Plaza Crab 2019.png|Plaza Restaurant Crab 2019.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Crab 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Crab 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Crab 2019.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab 2019.png|Stadium Town Crab 2019.PNG|Town Wind Dojo Crab 2019.png|Wind Dojo Category:The Island Category:Crab Party